Weakness in the ankles, calves, and thighs may be due to disease, accident, or immobility, for example. Strengthening the muscle groups in the ankles, calves, and/or thighs can often require extensive physical therapy, typically involving expensive machines and/or other apparatus designed to exercise a specific area of musculature. Moreover, there are few devices presently available that adequately address the needs of young children in this regard.
One effective method for improving muscle strength in the lower legs and ankles is to induce unstable footing for the patient, requiring him/her to compensate through increased muscle tension to achieve and maintain balance. Numerous attempts have been made to provide unstable foundations that are safe and effective in stressing certain muscle groups in the lower extremities. One such example is the apparatus taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,817. However, such a device is large, heavy, takes up substantial floor space, and is expensive. Further, it is not readily portable, allows no walking, and works both legs together, not individually.
Joint Stability Training is an essential part of most physical re-habilitation programs. Joint stability is a condition whereby a joint remains or promptly returns to proper alignment through equalization of muscular forces. Lower extremity joint stability is dependent mostly on the contractile strength of muscles of the legs. Thus, appropriate muscular strength training can provide an increased level of joint stability. Standing and walking on an unstable surface requires the ability to dynamically adjust muscle contractions so as to stabilize the joints. The need to maintain or recover one's balance frequently provides repeated stimulation to the muscles which will, over time, promote the neuromuscular development needed to stabilize the joints.
Some physical therapists have recommended putting pillows and/or other soft objects on the floor, and then walking on them while attempting to maintain balance and joint stability. Such an exercise can also add an additional muscular challenge beyond just walking on an open floor area. In this way, a physical therapeutic effect can be achieved. This may be practical in dedicated facilities where a space is intended for the physical therapy of patients. However, if physical therapy must be performed in a home environment, it is sometimes impractical to dedicate a substantial area of the home to this purpose. If the area must be used for purposes other than the therapy, it is time-consuming and inconvenient to set up the space with the pillows and/or other soft objects, and then further time-consuming and inconvenient to return the space to it's normal purpose.